


its never too late

by drpepper_child123



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpepper_child123/pseuds/drpepper_child123
Summary: this is a poem i wrote in highschool





	its never too late

Fuck love it's not worth the pain  
Lust isn't worth getting hurt over  
It's never too late to walk away 

Forget what I said before.  
Love hurts like a bitch.  
Goddamnit I miss him.  
I just refuse to miss him.  
I just want this feeling to go away.  
I broke up with him.  
It's never too late to turn away.  
If that's true why do I feel this way.

Goddamnit you handsome motherfucker  
Fuck you and your adorable smile  
Go the fuck away with your hazel eyes  
I can't fucking stand your adorable voice  
I hate every goddamn perfect thing  
It's never too late to forget.

I hate this feeling I get when I see you.  
Your laugh, your smile, your voice  
Stop! Stop! Stop!  
I can't deal with you right now.  
I met you and we started talking  
I couldn't tell you that I chose you  
You were the one I picked over him.  
It's never too late to explain

I call you and idiot cause I love you  
I call him an asshole cause I love him  
It's a different love tho.  
Let me explain  
I met him way before you  
I met him way before I met anybody  
He was the first real friend I had  
It's never too late to get over someone

Can't you see I don't love you anymore  
Get out of my goddamn heart  
I don't want you there  
I can't feel love yet you managed it  
You made me feel like I meant something  
You were there for me when I needed you  
Just stop! Go be happy. I want you to be.  
It's never too late to forgive

Don't overwork yourself. Be safe.  
You worry too much babe  
I love you babe  
I love you too baby girl  
Hey can you talk?  
Yeah, what's on your mind?  
It's never too late to remember.

I push the people who love me away  
I'm sorry, i'm sorry, im sorry  
I'm sorry for not being lovable  
I'm sorry for not letting you in  
I'm sorry for being werid  
I've never known love  
You changed me, but I ruined you  
It's never too late to apologize

Just stop! I can't deal with this.  
My friends say your too old  
Maybe you are, maybe that's why I left  
Maybe that's why I quit saying I love you  
I have to be happy with someone  
Someone other than you.  
It breaks my heart but it's okay  
Society will be happy if I do this

I'm told from a young age  
Stay with your own race  
Marry rich and do good in school  
Men are evil and just want to fuck  
Love has nothing to do with anything  
Its never too late to change

I miss you. I want you. I love you.  
No, no, no  
Society forbids it  
Stop being happy and be a social norm  
Love someone your own age  
What if I can't  
Well then don't love at all  
But, I -  
Don't say I love him. You don't. you can't.

So, yes fuck love, put a smile on your face  
Cheer the fuck up. It wasn't natural.  
He's too old for you  
No, no , no  
Goddamnit when are you going to learn  
Stop, being irregular


End file.
